


Fruit of the Storm

by i_write_shakespeare_not_disney



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Rain, Short One Shot, asheiji
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 05:46:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20501885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_write_shakespeare_not_disney/pseuds/i_write_shakespeare_not_disney
Summary: Based on a Tumblr prompt: “I’m drying off your hair with a towel and I’m concentrating so hard until I look down and see you looking up at me with raindrops still clinging to your lashes and freckling your cheeks. your hair’s all mussed and I’m still rubbing the towel over your head and ajshajaklalala” AUOR two pining boys are also dumbasses who need to CONFESS





	Fruit of the Storm

**Author's Note:**

> I finished this anime today after my sadistic friends introduced me to it. I fell in love with so many characters, and I was frustrated going through the ship tag to find that all works either included the painful past or were set in the same universe.   
So I decided to write the fluff and happiness I want them to have. Another fic idea is in the works as well!

Looming dark clouds swirled across the sky all day. Even so, not a single drop of rain had graced the overheated city. 

A gentle tug on Ash’s shoulder turned his attention to his newest friend. “We really should take the bus today,” Eiji suggested. “With our luck, the storm will come down on us.” 

“Scared of a little water, are you?” 

Eiji narrowed his eyes before a little smirk turned the corner of his lips. “Considering the pumpkin-”

“You swore you’d never bring that up!” Eiji’s laughter bubbled around him after his outburst. He loved the way Eiji laughed. The way it started with him hunching into himself, hand at his stomach before he couldn’t contain himself, all of that light and innocence and love for life bursting around him and opening his body up as he shook with delight. How could Ash stay angry when Eiji laughed like that? “Come on, it’s not a long walk and the bus would be too crowded anyway.” 

In reality, Ash just wanted to spend a little more time with Eiji. Which was why he sighed in relief when Eiji’s laughter simmered down to a content little smile reserved for him and him alone. “Okay. But we should really get going.” 

Ash smiled as they fell in step, walking down the sidewalk. Eiji stared out at the landscape- the buildings, the grayish tones cast out on them, the tacky graffiti, and all the stray animals that slinked around corners. All things only Eiji could possibly find beauty in, especially with that photographer's eye of his. 

Meanwhile, Ash stared at Eiji. The way his hazel eyes skimmed the view, the way his smile lingered on his lips, the way he’d greet even strangers with a light wave and wide grin. The way his shirt fit a little too big on him, and how his steps somehow managed to always miss the crack on the sidewalk. The little things that made Eiji, Eiji. The things that made Ash realize just how deep his feelings ran, because people didn’t just notice things like that in someone who was just a friend. 

Then he felt the sudden miniature splash near the inner corner of his eye. He flinched and shook his head, drawing Eiji’s attention. 

“What is it?” 

But nothing had to be said because the sky answered for Ash. Drops of water splashed down, slowly at first before coming down harder and faster. 

“We have to hurry!” Eiji called out over the pattering of the rain against the ground. He grabbed Ash’s arm with a strength Ash often forgot he had and tugged him. They ran, uselessly throwing their arms up for cover. They ran the familiar path, the scene blurred by their speed and the rainfall, decorated by their laughter and the way they called for each other to keep up.

By the time they reached the apartment they shared, there was really no reason for them to have been running. They were already soaked through. Being the worrier he was, Eiji insisted Ash hurry to change and dry off. 

They left a trail of tiny puddles as they went to find clothes. Once Ash had changed, he found Eiji on the couch, furiously rubbing a towel over his head.

“Easy, you’ll end up going bald.” 

Eiji huffed. “That’s not how that works. Aren’t you going to dry your hair?” Ash shrugged nonchalantly with a noncommittal sound. Eiji grumbled. “Come here, I’ll do it.” 

“Uh. No. I saw how you dried your hair, so I’m gonna pass.” 

As Ash passed by him to find a snack in the kitchen, Eiji’s warm hand gently wrapped around his wrist. His eyes were wide and pleading as he looked up at him. “I’ll be gentle, I promise! I don’t want you getting sick.” Ash stared back, his eyes equally as wide. He looked off to the side, trying to gather his thoughts. “Please, Ash?” 

Damn it. This boy really had him wrapped around his finger. “Alright.” Eiji gave him one of those bright smiles and sat him down on the couch. He grabbed the towel and used the dry part to cover Ash’s head and began to gentle rub it along with back and forth motions of his hands. 

He was gentle. If Ash was honest, he felt his body relax under the pattern of movement. He could hear Eiji’s soft hums as he poured his attention into drying Ash’s hair. He treated each lock of hair with tenderness, almost lost in his own thoughts. 

Ash felt his eyes shutting slowly, letting the hums, the gentle thrum of the rain against the window, the rub of the towel all lull him into a peaceful state. 

Then the humming faded. The towel movements became slower. Ash opened his eyes and looked up to find Eiji’s eyes simultaneously looking into the deepest parts of him and into some other place where Ash wasn’t. The silence stretched. 

“What is it?” Ash whispered. Even so, it startled Eiji back into rubbing the towel at its former speed. Still, his eyes remained locked on him. “What are you staring at?” Ash shut one eye as the towel covered it, tilting his head in question. 

A funny little tsk fell from Eiji’s mouth. Not a tsk- a word. The Japanese word for “damn it.” It made Ash frown and raise an eyebrow. 

“Sorry. Sorry. I got distracted.” 

“By… me?” It was meant to sound teasing and playful, like they always talked. Instead, it came out soft and unsure. They’d played this game so often, the lines had faded between what was a playful joke and what was real. It made things confusing and even a little painful. 

Maybe Eiji felt it too. The way his gaze fell, the way his expression softened…. “Your lashes. They’re as blond as your hair. They glisten in the light even more with the rain….” Eiji chuckled and gently brushed a part of the towel against his cheeks. “You didn’t even take the time to dry yourself off right, idiot.” 

Ash grinned, one of those wide smiles only Eiji could coax out of him. “Good thing I’ve got you then, right?” 

Eiji’s cheeks reddened. He smiled back, the towel dropping to drape over Ash’s shoulders. “Yes.” Then Eiji’s hand rested against Ash’s face, tilting his head up. A light, tired chuckle made Ash’s heart swell and somersault and burst. But the word he said next… that was what made him freeze. “Forever.” 

It took a long beat of silence and the hesitant way Eiji started to pull his hand back for Ash to react. He placed his hand over Eiji’s and pressed his cheek further against his palm. “Do you mean that?” he whispered. 

Hazel eyes widened. “Of course I do.” 

Ash couldn’t hold his gaze. He looked down, wondering if Eiji truly meant it, if he always would, if he meant it in the way Ash wanted,  _ hoped,  _ he meant it. Then Eiji knelt down and placed his other hand on Ash’s other cheek, gently making him meet his eyes. 

There it was. A determined expression with a level of intensity Eiji only ever had when he was dead set on something, when something mattered. Eiji who was all smiles and soft glances and bubbly laughter. His dark, damp hair fell in front of his eyes, bringing attention to the furrow between his eyes. A little crinkle that Ash wanted to kiss away. 

“I mean it with all of my heart.” 

Ash’s eyes widened as the words soaked through him like the rain had. With that expression, with the gentle warmth of his hands, they carried everything they never said, everything they should have been saying all along. 

Eiji’s gaze fell to his lips before looking back up, and then he leaned in slowly. Ash thought about closing his eyes, but he was in shock, and he didn’t want to miss the moment, and… and….

And Eiji’s lips were brushing lightly against his own. Hesitant and uncertain. Ash let out a soft breath, pushing against his lips gently. 

They were soft. He tasted like sugary coffee. Ash could tell he was inexperienced due to the lack of movement, but he didn’t mind. He knew he would always love this kiss. Because it was with Eiji.  _ Eiji. _

“I’m sorry. I’ve never… I don’t know how….” His cheeks were so red, it was adorable. 

Ash smiled and stood up, pulling Eiji with him. “That’s okay. Just relax,” he murmured. “Don’t think so much.” This time, Ash took the lead. He kissed him the way he’d been dying to kiss him for the last several months. Kissed him the way he’d only dreamed about. 

This time when they pulled apart, Eiji hugged him tightly to hide his face. Ash nuzzled his cheek against his damp, dark hair. “We should have done that a long time ago, huh?” Eiji asked. 

Ash smiled to himself and kissed the crown of his head. “Yeah…. Except now I owe Shorter 20 bucks.” Eiji pulled back and frowned in confusion. Ash ran his hand through dark strands of hair. “He always said you’d make the first move.” 

Eiji froze, his cheeks coloring again. He grumbled into Ash’s shirt who couldn’t help but laugh. They really had been lucky to have the storm come down on them.


End file.
